clickerheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Known Bugs
If you know of bugs in Clicker Heroes, please add them here. V levelling errors: 'Attempting to level ancients with V means that sometimes it will not recognise a genuine number. The way around this is to level one more or one less. '''Problem with ACs on xMAX modifier: '''With an Auto Clicker on the xMAX hotkey, if "Buy exact hero quantities" is on, you will not get any levels if you cannot afford 10,000. The way around this is to turn off "Buy exact hero quantities." '''V crashes-' At lower levels of ancients, trying to overlevel an ancient with V will crash a game. At higher levels, it will simply not allow you to purchase the ancients. To work around this issue, use Q/Shift/Z/Ctrl to overlevel as they will not crash your game. 'Level 200 of 2n cost ancients-' There are issues that appear at level 200 of the 2n cost ancients ( , , etc). Purchasing level 200 is free. Purchasing level 201 does not appear to increase the level from 200 to 201. 'Purchasing gilds clears older purchased gilds-' If you purchase gilds before receiving all of your previously purchased gilds back on a new transcension, those gilds may count as "receiving" the old gilds and thus you will not receive any more gilds by the end. It is recommended to not purchase gilds until all gilds listed in the gilds panel have been returned already. (As a side note, gilds are not worth buying.) 'Unable to level ' '/ other ancients even though button is lit up-' This comes down to two display errors: on all versions the button will light up for the base level if you could afford a single level of that ancient even if the base level buys more than a single ancient, and on mobile the base level will always display as x1 even if the actual base is higher. In both cases, you are unable to actually buy more ancient levels, it's not mistakenly stopping you. The amount that each toggle/level of ancient purchasing will change dynamically based on the level of your ancient, this change is not a bug. For more information on the dynamic leveling, read the 1.0 patch notes. 'Sync error for heroes- '''When a player uses more than one machine and the cloud sync feature on the CH.com website, everything will sync properly except for the hero levels, which will remain the same as they were the last time the game was played on that specific PC. This can lead to a situation where the hero levels are higher than it is possible to level them up, but as the DPS is synced properly the game only has the DPS from a lower number of hero levels, leading the player to become stuck. '''Primal monsters- '''If you fight the immortal while you are at a zone that is lower than the immortal's level and this level matches with a primal boss zone, all the monsters of the zone you are at will become primal after ending the immortal fight. However, they'll give you no HS and the monsters on the next zones won't be primal anymore. '''Wrong hero cost display- '''If 's level changes without changing the hero leveling toggle, the cost shown will be wrong. This includes transcending, since 's level will change to 0. It can be fixed by simply changing the toggle and getting back to the one that was being used. '''Different font when changing language and then changing back to English- '''If you change the language and then change back to English, the font will be different to the normal one. The way to fix it is, once changed back to English, saving the game, exit and then entering the game again. '''Huge number of clicks and critical clicks per second in the stats tab-' After patch 1.0e10 that made, besides other things, the combo to increase at the speed of the s even when one-shotting monsters, the stats show huge numbers on the data for Most clicks per second and Most critical clicks per second, and it usually shows a higher number of the latter, which is impossible if the numbers weren't bugged. 'Leveling ' 1 by 1 costs more than 1 HS per level- 'When you level 1 by 1 some levels will cost 2 HS. On average you will spend 30% more HS than you would leveling in bulk. This happens with or without . To get around the problem use V-level or any of the other bulk level modifiers. '''Problem when exiting the Immortal fight with ' 's assigned- '''Sometimes when you finish the Immortal fight with your s still assigned to clicking the Immortal it can cause an error in the game like this the only way to continue is to restart the game '''Golden Clicks and Clickstorm randomly disable-' This happens when you do the Present Panic clickmas minigame. 'HZE stops updating at the clan's member list once it's 1 million or more-' Once you pass zone 1 million, the HZE at the member list of your clan will get stuck at a few zones before 1 million and won't increase again. Steam Bugs '"Short Work" Steam achievement-' The achievement "Short Work" states that it requires 50 five minute quests. The achievement only requires ten. This is only a description error. Console Bugs (may not be fixed) 'Console will hang on certain bosses (usually level 90)-' BlitWorks has replicated this issue so hopefully we'll be able to get a fix out soon! - Knox Mobile Bugs '''DPS display bug- '''When is active on mobile (there is a "combo" shown next to your DPS) the displayed DPS will not correctly reflect your actual DPS. In most cases the DPS displayed will be much lower than it should, in some cases it will be much higher. This is just a visual bug and will not affect your actual DPS. '''Improper skill cooldowns- '''Cooldowns listed on mobile do not take into account. will apply properly but the actual number displayed is incorrect. Category:Clicker Heroes